


Toy Soldier

by RogueWolf



Series: Avenging Drabbles and Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has a relapse, M/M, Steve needs to bring him back, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky hears a song while out with Steve, it triggers him enough to fall back into being the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS91qc2m8Bg#t=43

_Toy soldiers will you follow…Toy soldier will you follow…Toy soldiers will you follow..._

“Bucky…Bucky…Bucky!”

The Soldier gasped and shoved at the shape in front of him. There were hands on his shoulders, and they gripped him tighter before letting him go. He staggered and then fell, reaching out blindly. His hands scraped against rough concrete and he felt his flesh hand burn.

The shape knelt in front of him, hands upraised, but the Soldier knew better. He wasn’t going back to Them, he wasn’t going back to any of Them.

He lashed out, his metal arm slamming into the kneeling person in front of him. The person blocked it with his own forearms, but the Soldier heard a grunt and felt the person slide a few inches to the side with the force. He heard screams, but he ignored them, focused only on taking out the HYDRA member in front of him.

He twisted and rolled away, a knife appearing in his hand. He sliced the air in front of him, and the figure dodged. He didn’t try to attack him, which didn’t make sense, why wasn’t he attacking?

The Soldier backed up warily. The figure in front of him didn’t move. He took another step backwards and raised his knife as a warning when the figure stepped closer. “Bucky…” he said softly, “it’s alright, there’s nothing here.”

The Soldier frowned, that word tugging at his mind. He shook his head viciously and pointed the knife at the person. It was a struggle to find the words he wanted, but at last he was able to growl, “Leave….or I will kill you.”

“Bucky…It’s Steve…you’re safe.” The figure took a few more steps forward and the Soldier lunged, the knife a silver blur in his hand. But the person, M _ale,_ his mind finally supplied, matched him, blocking and pushing his attacks away from him. He was trying to knock the knife away, the Soldier realized, and he doubled his attacks, kicking out the HYDRA member’s knee. He hit and the man went down with a choked gasp. The Soldier stepped in closer and started to wrap his metal hand around the man’s neck when he was slammed back.

The man had head-butted him, and grabbed the knife at the same time. The Soldier reached for another knife when the man tackled him. It wasn’t enough to knock him down, but the Soldier hadn’t been expecting the HYDRA agent to recover so quickly, and he had been caught off guard.

The man wrapped his legs around him and tugged. They tumbled down; the Soldier ended up on the ground, his opponent pressed against him. He stopped reaching for the knife and instead groped for purchase on the man’s arm, trying to tear him away. He had just gotten a good grip when the man bit him on his shoulder, right above where his metal arm connected to his flesh and bone body.

The Soldier screamed, letting go of the man, his mind ablaze with pain. His shoulder was the most sensitive part of him, the part he tried to protect the most, but the HYDRA agent had just _bitten_ him, he knew, he knew, THEY knew. The Soldier struggled to get away, but his arm felt numb, _Why was his arm numb?_

The Hydra agent wrapped his arms and legs around him, tightening them until the Soldier couldn’t move. He opened his mouth to scream his anger when a mouth covered his, his breath stolen away. The Soldier froze, not knowing what was happening. The man’s mouth was still covering his, but he had begun to move, his teeth nipping at the Soldier’s until his mind was a mix of confused pain and something else, something that made him raise his hips and wish that his arm didn’t feel numb.

The mouth pulled away from his and the Soldier whined. He felt lips touch his cheeks and he realized that he had closed his eyes. They snapped open and he watched as the man trailed his lips down his cheeks, to his throat, back up to his mouth. “Bucky,” the man whispered, over and over, almost as if it were a prayer.

The Soldier frowned, how did he know what a prayer was? He closed his eyes again, unable to keep them open. The man kept brushing kisses against his skin, whispering a name, _his name_ , he realized suddenly. The man leaned back up to kiss him again, and Bucky felt himself move, felt his flesh arm curl up and around him. _Steve,_ he thought sluggishly, _Steve was kissing him_.

Bucky tilted his head up and kissed Steve back, shifting his arm to slide down and cup Steve’s head and pull him closer. Bucky held him close for a long minute and then let Steve go. He let his head fall back to the pavement and opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness.

Steve was leaning over him, his face crinkled with worry. Bucky felt like he had just emerged from water. He could hear screams and shouts, and over them all the piercing shriek of police sirens. He blinked again and then put a hand on Steve’s face. “Did I…” he rasped, unable to finish his sentence. Steve turned his head and kissed Bucky’s palm.

“It’s alright, nobody got hurt, we’re all fine.”

Bucky nodded and then closed his eyes. “It was that song…” he said roughly. “I just couldn’t…” he felt himself choke on scream, one that threatened to steal his breath and words away.

“Hey, Bucky, look at me,” Steve grabbed Bucky’s face and hold it firmly between his hands. “Hey, don’t do this, it’s not your fault.” He placed gentle kisses across Bucky’s face, small, light kisses, like snowflakes. “Let me get you home, ok?” He kissed the tip of Bucky’s nose and then rested their foreheads together. “Just you and me, and maybe a little bit of Bogart, how’s that sound?”

Bucky nodded again, fighting the lump in his throat. “Yeah…you and me.” He took a deep breath. “That sounds good.”

He felt Steve smile against his lips and then give him another small kiss. “Come on then, let’s go.”


End file.
